


Cheat

by SolosOrca



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-16 01:38:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7247005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SolosOrca/pseuds/SolosOrca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Seigaku Regulars think Tezuka's cheating on Ryoma. Ryoma is less convinced.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cheat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Moonliel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonliel/gifts).



“He’s not cheating on me!” Ryoma insisted for what felt like the thousandth time.

Eiji raised an eyebrow, “how much sex are you having?” 

“That’s none of your business!” Ryoma snapped indignantly.  In all honesty, he and Tezuka hadn’t had sex for a month. But that was normal for them! Some people might have sex multiple times a week, but Tezuka and Ryoma were not some of them. They much preferred to play tennis.

“Echizen!” Momo cried, “how do you expect to keep Tezuka if you’re not putting out?!”

Ryoma, who had been taking a drink, choked. “We have a normal amount of sex!” He snapped, loud enough for the whole restaurant to hear.

“Normal in your terms or in human terms?” Fuji asked, smirking.

“It’s got nothing to do with that! He just goes off sometimes and doesn’t tell me where he’s gone!”

“It definitely sounds like he’s cheating on you,” Eiji said.

“Who would he be cheating on me with?” In Ryoma’s mind, there was absolutely no one who shared the same connection with Tezuka as he did. People -many people- had thrown themselves at Tezuka over the years and Tezuka had rebuffed them all. He only had eyes for Ryoma.

Or so it seemed.

Ryoma didn’t think Tezuka was cheating. It was _Tezuka_  after all. Tezuka who kissed him like he was sacred. Tezuka who refused to refer to their sex as anything other than ‘making love’.

Maybe it was Ryoma’s fault. Maybe he was doing something that was driving Tezuka away from him. Tezuka was normally vocal about the things Ryoma did that he didn’t like (such as when Ryoma left the water running when he brushed his teeth) but….

Meanwhile, the rest of the old Seigaku regulars had turned to Inui, who had his notebook at the ready. 

“The chances of Tezuka cheating in Echizen are 29.8%” He said and Ryoma had to hold his tongue. There was no way the chances were that high! “The most likely candidate would be Atobe.”

“Let’s follow Tezuka!” Eiji said before Ryoma could start on how stupid the idea that Tezuka would be cheating on him with Atobe was.

“Good idea,” Fuji agreed. “Let us know next time he mysteriously disappears.”

“Fine,” Ryoma muttered, knowing that any resistance was futile.

Later, when Ryoma got back home, he flopped down into Tezuka’s lap. Tezuka stroked his hair, not looking up from his book. Ryoma let out a soft sigh and smiled. 

Yes, there was no way Tezuka was cheating on him. But he did want to know where he was going, just in case he was in some sort of trouble.

* * *

“I’m going out,” Tezuka said a few days later.

“Anywhere fun?” Ryoma asked, leaning in and kissing his lips.

“I’m afraid not,” Tezuka replied, giving him a quick squeeze. “I’ll be back later.”

“I love you.” The words slipped out of Ryoma’s mouth before he could stop them. Tezuka’s eyes softened and he kissed him.

“See you later,” Ryoma said as Tezuka left. 

He pulled out his phone and quickly texted Fuji. He left Tezuka enough time to get out the building then hurried after him. If he got caught he could pretend he was going to buy some ponta.

Tezuka wasn’t too far down the street when Ryoma emerged out on to it, so he lingered back, walking as slowly as he could whilst not letting Tezuka out of his sight. 

He was heading to the middle of town, which was a bit odd in Ryoma’s mind. If he followed the theory that Tezuka was cheating on him, why would he do it in a crowded place where anyone could see? 

Fuji, Eiji, Momo and Inui joined him along the way and Ryoma was reminded of their middle school days, somehow managing to tail people and not be noticed despite being in a large group. A large group containing Momo, who couldn’t keep his voice down if he tried.

“Where’s he going?” Eiji whispered as Tezuka made his way to an unfamiliar part of town.

“Maybe some hidden away bar,” Momo suggested. “It’d have to be an expensive one if he’s meeting Atobe there though.”

“He’s not cheating on me with Atobe!” Ryoma hissed. Tezuka’s expression earlier when Ryoma had told him he loved him had convinced him of that. 

Eventually, Tezuka reached a building with a small blue plaque on the wall and went inside.

“It’s a wedding planners?” Momo said, as they drew close. He couldn’t quite believe what he was seeing.

“Damn it!” Ryoma hissed.

“You don’t want to get married?” Fuji asked.

“Of course I do! But now I have to pretend to be surprised when he asks me! He’d better not be planning something stupid.”

“It’s Tezuka,” Eiji said, confused.

“Exactly! He’ll buy me a ring and get down on one knee in the middle of a public place-”

“I see. So Echizen’s idea of ‘something stupid’ involves typical romantic gestures,” Inui said, scribbling in his notebook.

“At least you don’t have to plan the wedding,” Eiji offered.

“I’m going to have to tell him I know,” Ryoma said, “that way I can stop him.”

“You can’t!” Eiji cried, grabbing Ryoma’s arms as he made for the shop. “Tezuka’s done so much, you can’t spoil it!”

Fuji watched on with an amused smile as Eiji tried to wrestle Ryoma away from the door. This wedding was going to be fun.


End file.
